Natural Order
by xXThat-Other-HobbitxX
Summary: A horrifying episode of a television series leads Sherlock and John down a path full of violence and horror. Based on the creepypasta, "Happy Appy".
1. Chapter 1

**Happy holidays everyone out there on Fanfiction! Taking a break from my other works, I am working on a **_**BBC Sherlock **_**tale crossed over with a little-known creepypasta known as **_**"Happy Appy" **_**(Search on . / for details). In this, Sherlock and John take on something beyond even Holmes's rational mind as they delve into the supernatural and find a very deep, dark past...**

**Copyright goes to the creators and owners. I own NUTHIN'.**

It wasn't even light out when John Watson got up, and he absolutely hated that fact: It had been an extraordinarily long night for him in particular, mainly because of Sherlock deciding it would be okay to fire off what sounded like a shotgun at 3 in the morning, and causing major disruption to the army doctor's sleep.

Exiting his room, he found his flatmate flipping through the channels, all of which showed a test pattern screen. Figuring it was only a temporary problem, John entered the kitchen (Trying his best to ignore the bag of thumbs currently sitting on the counter) and began to make himself breakfast.

Returning to the living room, he settled into his chair and began to eat, but as he glanced up at the television screen, he noticed something that wasn't a test pattern.  
"Wait, go back," He spoke, and Sherlock did so, only to find a colorful orange channel with a voice that suddenly announced, "Please welcome a show way back from 1999, Happy Appy!"

"_Happy Appy-Appy App,  
Happy App, Happy App,  
Happy-Appy-Appy App  
He helps kids all day!"_

"Um, I don't even think we get this channel…what is it?" John inquired, and Sherlock quickly checked, only for the number to read _"666"_. Confused, the detective attempted to flip the channel, only for it not to work. After several attempts, he tried shutting the TV off, and when that didn't work, the 2 were only left to watch the show.

Immediately after the opening credits, it shows an abnormally large apple on a bent stick, talking about frogs and flowers to a group of 6-year-old children. The apple looked very strange, with very unnerving blue eyes, large green lips, and with arms and legs. It somewhat looked Claymation-like, but it also looked CG.

Once the apple had finished his explanation, the children thanked him, but right after, Holmes and Watson could see smoke rising from behind Happy Appy. Soon, the camera panned up, only to show 2 towers in flames, and John made a small strangled noise, seeing as an airplane was inside one of the towers, the tail sticking out.

The camera then shot to a child buried underneath a pile of rubble, crying and screaming for help: His face was streaked with tears and blood and contorted in pain, his hair was decorated in dirt and concrete, and he couldn't seem to move. The children who were with Happy dashed over and attempted to help pull the boy out, and as they attempted, a little girl cried out over the horrific noise, "Happy, what're the planes doing?"

The apple smiled for 15 minutes, coldly, locking his eyes with his viewers before saying, "That's natural, children." before grabbing the group and pulling them away from the injured child, who screamed as soon as they were all off-screen.

And then the plane's tail dropped.

It smashed to the ground in a mix of metal and flames, crushing the child below. A horrible, sickening SPLAT sound was made as blood flowed from the body, as the camera panned out, showing the towers crumbling.

The channel disappeared. The news resumed, and all the other channels were alive with talk of the episode. Sherlock and John turned to each other, their faces both pale, their eyes wide with shock and horror, and expressions of confusion and pain.

"We're going to go see Lestrade about this, aren't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"We've gotten calls since 8 in the morning from angry parents, asking why on God's green Earth WE couldn't stop the broadcast!" Lestrade growled angrily, marching through the station, Sherlock and John following him closely as, all around them, various police officials were answering screaming mothers on telephones, answering nasty emails, and asking who had put the show up on the air.

"The channel was called 666," Sherlock spoke, as Lestrade scrambled to sort a large pile of new reports on his desk. "Mean anything to you?"  
"Well, no, but 666 is a Satanic number-"

"Oh, for God's sake, Lestrade," Sherlock groaned, shaking his head. "Don't tell me you believe some kind of demonic creature showed an old children's show episode?"  
"No, I did not say that, but I'm running the name "Happy Appy" through a search engine, and planning on see what comes up.

Opening up the browser, the 3 men found this text:  
_"One show, originally named Happy Appy, was cancelled due to blood and gore. The original show depicted an apple named "Happy Appy" that taught kids how to handle certain injuries. On their final, and only 8__th__ episode, it was only 2 hours when Noggin removed all traces of the show happening. 2001 reporters say the episode seemed to depict happenings of 9/11, even though the show was shown in 1999."_

"That doesn't make any sense," John remarked, finishing the text as Lestrade searched around for more details. "How could a children's show air an episode, a very VIOLENT episode, to add to it, about something that had happened later in history?"

"Sir," A voice called out, only to belong to Sally Donavon, who was walking over to Lestrade, a case in hand. "Somebody sent this to you, said it was important." With that, she gave Sherlock a short glare, and stalked away. Opening the case, the 3 found a DVD with the words "Happy Appy-Hospital Doctor" scrawled on it. Along with it was a note that read:

" T"

Placing the disc into the computer, it went immediately to the show, with a show of Happy Appy running through a hospital, _Amazing Grace _playing softly in the background. He found some kids and asked if they wanted to get help some people, and they agreed. Entering the next hallway, they found a nurse zipping up a large black bag, and John noticed it was a body bag. Happy then spoke to the nurse, "May I help these people?"  
"They're dead. They can't be helped."

Suddenly, Happy turned to the screen, staring at Sherlock, John, and Lestrade, and then said eerily:  
_"Remember boys, you will all day one day, and I won't be there to help you."_

The episode ended with the credits rolling and an image of Happy Appy smiling at them creepily, covered by static, until the screen cut to full static, as white text faded in before them.  
_" , . ' ?"_


	3. Chapter 3

The police force weren't the only group in England that had gotten messages: Mycroft, at his office in the HQ of the British Government, received a very long and cold-hearted message from a couple outside of the capital, complaining about their son's nausea from viewing the episode. Naturally, the older Holmes was confused: He hadn't seen the episode. In fact, he hadn't seen any of the news reports on it!

Flipping on the television, he found every news channel raving about…suicide? Turning up the volume and leaning forward, he found this report:  
_The body of 7-year-old Andrew Leonard was found this morning, just an hour after the airing of the episode of "Happy Appy", which depicted a scene from 9/11. The boy was discovered in the kitchen by his mother, a butcher knife plunged into his stomach…_

Mycroft went for his phone.

Sherlock shut his phone as he continued to stride down the sidewalk, picking up the pace slightly, John following. The 2 had just left the police station, disturbed by the video's message, and right after they exited, Mycroft called.

"What was that about?" John inquired, as Sherlock called for a cab.  
"A child's dead," He spoke, and the soldier's eyes widened as the cab pulled up. "And we're going to investigate."

It wasn't too far a drive, but John wished it had been, for when he saw the poor child's dead body, a pool of blood surrounding him, the soldier thought he was seriously going to vomit, as Sherlock kneeled down and examined the body, fascinated by the sight. After 3 minutes, he stood up and announced, "This was not suicide, nor was it seppuku."

"Wha-Yes, it was suicide, look, he clearly stabbed himself!" Anderson shouted, and Sherlock turned to him with a deadpanned expression:  
"Anderson, your attempts at thinking are futile, so please, do us all a favor and shut up."

Once Anderson had gone off to fume somewhere else, John turned and asked, "What is seppuku again?"  
"It's a form of hara-kiri, a Japanese form of honorable death. However, this is NOT seppuku, nor suicide. Note: This child is left-handed, but the blade was driven in, supposedly, with his right. And-"

Sherlock paused. Looking up at the cupboards, he gasped quietly, and John did the same, as the 2 noticed this phrase carved on the cupboards and stained in crimson,

"hElLo aGaIn. dO yOu wAnT tO pLaY A gAmE wItH mE?  
hOw AbOuT hIdE aNd SeEk? 


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Baker Street, Sherlock was pacing like a caged animal as John scoured the Internet for anything Happy Appy-related. Most information was the same as the information they received from Lestrade, but one in particular caught the soldier's eye: It was a YouTube video, with the title reading "HAPPY APPY-EPISODE 11"

Calling Holmes over and clicking on the video, all they found was static…  
"Wait," Sherlock spoke, grabbing the mouse and playing it back 10 seconds before the end, and then paused it, only to see these words before them:

"fOuNd yOu!"

A small chuckle was heard, as the 2 spun around to see Happy Appy behind them, grinning darkly: He didn't even look animated at all. He looked like a living apple, with real, startling blue eyes, full, green lips, long arms and legs, and mounted on a bent stick. However, in one hand was a long butcher knife, and his leaf, instead of being an average leaf, was a very sharp-looking blade.

"Hello, boys," He grinned, holding the blade behind his back and doing his best to look innocent. "Wanna see Happy do a magic trick?"

"TRICK THIS!" John shouted, as his boot came up to meet the apple's face. Almost immediately, it flew back and hit the wall, the leaf-blade snapping off and embedding itself in John's boot. Tearing it out, he and Sherlock scrambled for the door, dashing down the steps and outside before taking off down the crowded London sidewalk.

"Thank God Mrs. Hudson's on vacation…" John mumbled, studying the blade in his hand.

"Well, forensics gave me the report on the blade," Lestrade reported, walking back in with a file in hand. Giving it to Sherlock, he added, "Real blade, but…they said it was as if it was grown on something organic."  
"Yeah," John said, rolling his eyes. "Something organic called Happy Appy the Sodding Freaky Apple."

"Have there been any more reports of children's suspicious deaths?" Sherlock inquired, sparing a short glance to the report before putting it back in the file and setting it down.  
"2 children and a teenager were found dead in the park a half-hour ago," He sighed. "The children's insides had been pulled out and piled on top of them, while it looked like the teenager had been run over by a bus."

"Hang on, a bus?" John asked, and when Lestrade nodded, he added, "Happy drives a bus, right? In that episode, before he went to talk to those kids, he drove a bus!"  
"What is his deal?" Lestrade growled, looking out the window. "Why does he-"

He stopped. He moved away from the window very quickly.

Several screams rang out, followed by the sound of cut flesh and blood spatter. Racing out of the office, the 3 men found a scene of carnage: 12 officers were dead, 3 were hiding, wounded, and there was Happy in the middle of it all, covered in blood and organ fluid, a wide, death-smile on his face.

"Aw, you broke my leaf off, Johnny," He said in fake sadness, seeing John there. "I guess I could use a new one. How about I turn you into my new leaf?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously apologize for the long-awaited return of **_**"Natural Order": **_**I just finished up another on-going fanfiction, and between that and now, I had Winter Break, flunked finals, my grandmother got out of the hospital, and I attempted to get a broken-down **_**Pokemon Silver **_**game to save (Which it does not either way). Anyway, thanks for being patient, you guys. Thumbs up to all of you!**

**I still do not own BBC's **_**Sherlock **_**or **_**Happy Appy**_**.**

As Happy Appy spoke, a man walked in, a man who towered over all of them, even Sherlock: You could see some light brown hair sticking out from behind the gas mask he wore, but other than that, you couldn't see his face. The gas mask was worn, looked as though it had been used often. The eyes were blackened out just enough so no one could see the eyes, dried blood decorated it from top to bottom, and, the most eerie thing of all was that a smile mirroring Happy Appy's was painted across it. He was garbed only in a bloody jumpsuit and boots.

"Oh, hello, Forenzik!" Appy smiled to the man, who nodded to the creature before slowly pulling out a wickedly long carving knife, with the words "Think on your sins" painted on it. "Wanna come help these poor lost souls?"  
Forenzik nodded silently again.

"But don't worry, friends," Appy chuckled darkly, his deep, dark eyes holding an evil glow to them. "We'll make it quick if you stay quiet."

Before any of the 3 could retort, the sound of gunfire rang off through the building, as someone burst in. It was a boy, no older than 13 or 14, with wild, tangled black hair, light skin, and deep brown eyes with dark circles beneath them, from a lack of sleep and excessive crying. Dressed in a dark shirt, jeans, and ragged sneakers, he would have looked normal, had he not been totting several rifles, 2 handguns, and a machete with him. In his hands, he held an AK-47.

"Well, look who's come to play! It's little Danny-Boy!" Happy Appy grinned evilly, as the boy growled and lunged towards them before hitting the ground and firing at Forenzik. 12 bullets shot through the tall man's body, blowing him back slightly. Some of the bullets hit Appy, one striking him in the eye.

While Forenzik recovered slowly and Appy howled with pain, Danny turned to the 3 men and yelled, "Go! Run! I'll find you!"

Swallowing back their fear, Sherlock, John and Lestrade bailed, racing down the desolate halls before knocking open the door and racing back to Baker Street. Once there, they found Danny, somehow there before them.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Lestrade asked, trying to catch his breath again.  
"I took a shortcut."  
"You got a license for those guns?"  
"Nope."

Lestrade frowned, and probably would have punished the boy, but given the circumstances, he'd let it slide.  
"Who was that man with Happy Appy?" John asked, as Danny slowly put down his weapons.  
"We only know him as Forenzik," He explained. "From what little research we found, we've decided that he's the one who created Happy Appy in the first place."

"Who's 'we', might I ask?" Sherlock inquired, as Danny shrugged. "Me and my sister, plus some other kids. 'Course, now it's just me and Gary Elm now. You hear about the girl that got killed by a bus?"  
They nodded.

"That was her. Miranda was killed by Happy Appy, who murdered our little cousins Ethan and Wally 6 months ago. We fought him once, but he slipped away for a while. We came to England so we could maybe start life anew. But he followed us here, and wants revenge."

"But why? Why harm children?" John asked in true horror and disgust.  
"I don't know," Danny sighed sadly. "Some sick idea made up by Forenzik, I guess. Most people blame him for that camp murder that happened a few years back, but they didn't have any proof. But me and Miranda knew, and now that she's gone, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure she didn't die in vain."


End file.
